In steps of producing plastic products, there are used, for example, injection molding machines disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2 given below. The injection molding machines are provided with a mold for forming a cavity into which a thermoplastic resin is injected. The resin is injected into the cavity and the mold is cooled, causing the resin is solidified to produce plastic products.